The present invention relates to a system for transforming plastic parisons into plastic containers. Such systems have been known for a long time from the prior art. In this case heated plastic parisons are usually transformed by the application of compressed air into plastic containers such as plastic bottles. For this purpose a plurality of transforming stations or blow stations are usually disposed on a rotatable carrier. In this case these blow stations each have blow moulds which have a hollow space within which the plastic parisons are transformed into the plastic containers. Thus these blow moulds have a negative of the container to be produced.
If the system is to be changed over to other containers, the individual blow moulds must be replaced. In the prior art these blow moulds are removed individually from the respective transforming stations. In this case an operator takes the individual blow mould devices out and replaces them with new blow mould devices which are intended to form the corresponding new containers. Therefore the changing process lasts a relatively long time and an operator is also necessary. Furthermore the use of a changing device or a changing robot is known from the internal prior art. However, such a changing device is relatively complicated and also expensive.
The object of the present invention therefore is to use such changing devices more efficiently, in order to use them in a more economically viable manner.